sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Rouge the Bat
:For other uses of this character, see Rouge the Bat (disambiguation). *Simone Brahmann |age = 19Prior to "Countdown to Chaos", it was stated on Rouge's eyecatcher card that she is 18. When it is later stated that a six-month timeskip has occurred between "Countdown to Chaos" and "Pure Chaos", and "A New Start" and "A Cosmic Call" from Rouge's perspective, Rouge's current age would be 19 since nothing has been revealed to contradict it. |birthplace = Parallel EarthThe world where Rouge comes from is not named in the anime and comics. The comics state, though, that Rouge and her friends traveled across dimensions on a parallel planet, Earth. |species = Bat |gender = Female |height = 105 cm (3' 5") |weight = Unknown |fur color = White |skin color = Orange-Tan |eye color = Teal |attire = *Elbow-long white gloves with pink cuffs *Black chest-high jumpsuit with pink heart chest plate *High heeled white boots with pink cuffs and heart tips *Powder blue eyeshadow *Pink lipstick |alignment = Neutral |likes = *Jewelry *Bubble baths *The Chaos Emeralds *Flirting with Knuckles the Echidna *Molly *Shadow the Hedgehog |dislikes = *Anyone who takes jewels from her *Fake jewelry *Admitting when she's wrong |affiliation = *GUN *Eggman Empire |skills = *Flight *Super strength *Super speed *Martial arts skills *Acrobatic skills and reflexes *Espionage *Stealth |moves = Screw Kick }} Rouge the Bat is a recurring antiheroine that appears in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. She is a renowned jewel thief who worked as a government agent on Earth. History Rouge the Bat does have allies, such as Shadow the Hedgehog and Topaz from GUN It wasn't until after a few episodes that Rouge and Topaz actually became close friends. At the end of the season in which Topaz and Rouge met, Rouge and the others were transported home. While Rouge said goodbye to Topaz, Topaz had a tear in her eye, remembering all the good times they had. In Season 2, she is one of GUN's top agents. She battled against the Metarex in Season 3 while tryi to take the chaos emeralds from Doctor Eggman and released Shadow. She joins the good side and declared war on Eggman after Christopher Thorndyke was sent to Earth. Rouge seemingly possess a locket belonging to Bokkun, Eggman's messenger robot. She usually pulls it out when Bokkun refuses to run errands for her, which convinces him to attend to her errands. (In the Japanese version, the inside of the locket shows a picture of Cream the Rabbit, which indicates that Bokkun has a crush on her.) Personality Rouge is an enigma whose voluptuous and daring attitude turns any man's head. Her policy though is that duty comes first, but she has a big interest in jewels. Her figure, speech and behavior masks her true identity. She is very secretive about everything and very little has actually ever been disclosed about her. She would often switch sides with either the good or bad to confuse them. Powers and abilities Rouge is one of the strongest female characters in the series. Swift and powerful, she has proved herself to be a force to be reckoned with in terms of physical abilities, having defeated several powerful foes on her own. Rouge has significant amount of raw strength, especially the lower parts of body. Her kicking power has several times been able to match Knuckles' punches, though she at times struggles against some foes such like the Metarex. With her legs, Rouge can break up virtually anything, defeating a R-1/A Flying Dog with one strike, and destroy large parts of titanic robots. Her arms are fairly strong as well as she can carry the Master Emerald in both hands. By utilizing her wings, Rouge is as well capable of flight. Rouge is a trained thief and a master of stealth. She has several times been able to follow Sonic without being noticed, snug unnoticed inside the Crimson Egg, and could lead a squadron of soldiers through Eggman's base without detection. Rouge is also very proficient in martial arts, enough to go up against Knuckles the Echidna hand-to-hand, and Amy Rose with her Piko Piko Hammer. She is also a renowned professional treasure hunter around the world. Rouge has demonstrated proficient computer hacking skills as she was able to get access to the data on the Space Colony ARK. Rouge is also, like all the characters, able to survive the vacuum of space without oxygen. Weakness Being a bat, Rouge's hearing is much more sensitive than the average human. As such, she can be disabled with ultrasonic sound waves. Relationships Shadow the Hedgehog When Rouge first established the business transactions for helping Dr. Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog find the Chaos Emeralds, she seemed oddly interested in Shadow and showed a fair amount of remorse in the final episode of the series, when staring at the empty capsule she'd found him in. Eggman actually notices this moment and says, "I can't believe it! You're worried about Shadow aren't you?". Rouge denies this, but after asking Eggman where he thinks Shadow might be, she suspects that he knows something that he's not telling her. Later in the series, Rouge accompanies Shadow, even after he decides to leave Eggman's team to go off on his own. Knuckles the Echidna The two are also rivals like in the games. However, their love interest in each other is more emphasized as the two have a few romantic conversations with each other which hinted their love in a few episodes. In episode 48, she actually calls him "handsome" as she was flying away to look for Chris, to which Knuckles smiles back. The 4Kids website mentions her crush on Knuckles, but Rouge refuses to admit it. Amy Rose They appear to hold some sort of rivalry and compete fiercely against each other in the Battle Tournament and she taunts Amy after defeating her. Tails She enjoys teasing him, and in the tournament arc of Sonic X, she defeats him in battle by kissing him on the cheek. Topaz Topaz is Rouge's partner. Though at first, the regimental Topaz disapproves of the scheming Rouge (who keeps calling her an old lady), the two become friends fast. Their main assignments involved striking at Eggman and locating the Chaos Emeralds as well as serving as envoys between Sonic and the government. Topaz said farewell to Rouge when she had to return to her planet, Rouge gave her a ring as a goodbye gift. This is quite unusual, as Rouge usually keeps any piece of jewelry she comes across. After Topaz sees Rouge step through the portal back to her home planet, Topaz has an out of character moment where she bursts into tears crying, as opposed to her usual tough and serious nature, suggesting there was a strong friendship between the two. In one episode, however, while Topaz was relaxing on the beach, she called Rouge who said to her that she'd prefer a cave as a vacation spot because she's a bat, and Topaz then understands why Rouge has such a dull social life. Trivia *Rouge's theme song, "Mysterious and Sexy Thief Rouge" was first heard in Episode 11 which is basically a saxophone solo that usually plays when Rouge appears. *In one episode, Rouge is punched by Knuckles, making her bleed, Rouge's right lower eyelid is risen in that scene. * In some episodes, there are scenes where Rouge wears her GUN outfit. If one looks closely during these scenes, they will see that Rouge still has a cleavage line despite the fact that she is completely covered up. Music Quotes References Notes Category:Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:G.U.N. (Sonic X)